Chuck and Sarah vs The Morning After
by musingsofnobody
Summary: Sunlight changes everything. He still hates the rain, he now hated mornings. Would it still be possible for him to love them? Sequel to The Olive Theory. Rated M for some parts. You have been warned. :D


**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Chuck.

**Chuck and Sarah vs. The Morning After**

That night was probably one of the best in her life, but the morning after was definitely the worst. She still remembered how it went down, from waking up, to leaving him.

_There was even breathing beside her, and when she closed her eyes, she need not attempt to remember last night's events. She remembered it all. Add to that the fact that both of their clothes were scattered on her floor, and the fact that only a sheet covered both their naked bodies._

_She sighed, and finally, she looked at him. Slowly, guilt started to seep through her body. She broke her glance, afraid that he might wake up and see her. Carefully she got out of bed, not wanting to wake him up. The next events that happened were because of confusion and a rush of adrenaline. _

The next thing she knows, two years had passed since that fateful night, and she's anxious, more than ever, to meet him, as soon as her plane lands.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
__You don't know how lovely you are.  
__I had to find you, tell you I need you,  
Tell you I set you apart._

-

It had been two years since he last saw her. He realized sunlight does change everything, because normally, that's when the realization hits you. Two years had passed, and how pathetic is it that not a day since, had he not thought about her. He sighs, once again, as thoughts ran through his mind, one very particular. That night, two years ago, was all they ever had and the morning that followed was a mere memory - not sweet, but just bitter.

_The morning light hit the windows and his eyes opened to find her gone. The room was quiet, not even a trickle of water in the shower. He was drunk the night before, but not enough for him to forget. He remembered it all. For about an hour he tried to push all negative thoughts away, but realization hit him – she had left him. _

_Eventually, he forced himself out of bed, got dressed and almost turned the whole place inside out looking for a note, but he found nothing – not even a post it on the mirror._

Since then, he had officially hated mornings. He kicked off his sheets and prepared to head for work, trying to live through the day once again. Come to think of it, a lot has changed since then. He no longer worked at the Buy More, nor does he still live with Ellie, and one thing very, very important - he's no longer the same Chuck Bartowski – at least that's what his friends told him. Something died in him that day – they knew that, and somehow, he feels it too.

_Stayed in bed all morning just to pass the time  
There's something wrong here__  
There can be no denying  
Something inside has died and I can't hide_

-

She hadn't really put much thought into this, for the simple reason that if she did, she just might back out like she had a year ago. She stood outside his door, waiting for someone to answer, hoping it'd be him, but she should've never expected that – after all, nothing in the life of Sarah Walker goes as planned.

"It's still so earl...Sarah?"

Ellie had answered the door, still with a robe on. Sarah could see the disapproving look on her face, and Ellie wasn't trying to hide it either. Just seeing her look at her like that made her remember all the guilt she'd been feeling for the past two years. They all came back, taunting and pulling at her insides.

"Ellie…"

"Chuck doesn't live here anymore."

Sarah was unable to move from the cold that suddenly enveloped her. She never saw this side of Ellie. She'd always been sweet, so kind, and always treated her like a sister. But right now, right now's different.

"Why did you just leave? Just like that…no goodbyes, not even a call."

She knew there was no taking back her decision. She had done the wrong thing, and she wasn't going to deny it. She deserved to suffer, but God she wished she hadn't been so stupid. She too would be angry if it were done to her.

"Until you can answer that question, I don't think I can talk to you Sarah. Goodbye."

Disappointment. That was what Ellie was feeling. Sarah hated the fact that she disappointed Ellie. She knew that was the case when the brunette looked at her with sad eyes, and closed her door to her. It wasn't a slam, rather a slow movement, as if waiting for her to explain her side, but she didn't, rather she just stood there, regretful.

-

"May I have this dance?"

"Meg, there's no music."

"The moment I saw you I thought I heard a slow waltz playing."

"Will you two quit at it."

He's working on their company's latest design when Megan found her way into his office, yet again. She was the first one to talk to him when he was recruited by the company a year and a half ago. Right from the start, she flirted with him, but he _never_ flirted back.

Some guys from the department actually envied him. That's right, Chuck Bartowski is now envied. He no longer fixed computers. Now, he designed games, making a whole lot of money out of it, and having a co-worker who's as hot as a lingerie model doesn't hurt as well.

Of course, there's still Casey who posed as Chuck's co- designer, even though they both know the guy barely knows anything about programming.

"Oops. Better get back to work. John's getting grumpy."

"Don't forget, dinner later at Ellie's."

"I'll see you later boys."

Megan, with her constant attempts at flirting, eventually became Chuck's best friend, one of his confidantes. Although the truth about him knowing all the government's secret remained hidden, Megan knew about Sarah, and up to date, how much Chuck still loves her.

Chuck and Casey is another story. It's not a question anymore if Casey would kill Chuck if ordered. They knew the answer to that – he wouldn't. They've both grown close that on occasion, Casey would actually advice him to just "Forget Walker, and move on." It was far from the talks Ellie gave him but Chuck knew Casey and Ellie mean exactly the same thing.

If only it was that _easy_.

-

Sarah never left the Bartowski compound. In fact, she just sat there, by the old fountain, contemplating on how she would explain it to Ellie, for the last three hours or so. She's surprised though, when a shadow appeared before her. Looking up, she found out that it belonged to Ellie.

"Chuck never talked about it you know, he just said you guys broke up and that was it. He told me it was for the best, that I shouldn't be angry with you, but he was just so heartbroken that day, I just saw it in his eyes, that I can't help myself but be angry at you."

"Ellie…I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. That was years ago. We should all move on. In fact, why don't you come in and have dinner with us? I think Chuck's coming."

Ellie's words brought hope to her. She didn't know how everyone is, or what changed in them, but the feeling of being part of the Bartowski family? She missed that feeling. So without so much thought, and teary eyes, she hugged Ellie and nodded at her offer.

-

"It's January and it's raining! This can't be happening."

"What's wrong with the rain? John?"

"Bartowski hates the rain."

They arrived at the Bartowski compound, Chuck having to park his car outside, and the three of them having to run towards the house. Chuck rang the doorbell madly as it continued to pour. Eventually, Ellie answered the door.

"Thank God! It's pouring outside! I'm gonna go grab a towel."

"Chuck – "

He rushed towards his bedroom, where his things still remained. Ellie refused to let him take out all his things, arguing that if he ever got lonely, he could've the privilege of crashing into his old room if he wanted too. Deciding to get out of the shirt he's in, he took it off before he even reached the room, unprepared to see the scene inside.

He'd imagined how their meeting was going to be. But he never pictured it like this, in his room, with him shirtless. He'd waited for this day to come, and some days, he almost believed that he'd never see her again, but finally, here it is. The day he'd been waiting for.

After the surprise and awkwardness came the hurt. The first two didn't actually take long - maybe a second or two. Then there were the questions that needed answers. His emotions were far too strong, he felt he was going to combust.

He wished for this day every day, but when it finally came, he realized he wasn't that all ready for it. He stormed out of his room, putting back his slightly wet shirt on, then out of the house. He couldn't believe it was possible for him to hate the rain more than he already did.

"Chuck!"

"Chuck, wait!"

"Walker?"

"Who?"

She's running after him, under the pouring sky. She knew how much he hated the rain. She ignored the fact that she just saw a beautiful woman along with Casey who was definitely Chuck's type. This wasn't how she played everything in her mind. She managed to catch up to him just before he got in the car. Forcefully, she grabbed him by the wrist.

"Chuck, wait! At least let me explain!"

"Explain to me what Sarah? How you just left me there, without even a note? Hell, I almost turned the place upside down hoping that maybe, I'd find some note that explains why you weren't there after what happened!"

She'd never seen him like this before. He'd never shouted like that before either. She's almost thankful that it's raining, because he won't see that tears were already falling. She couldn't bring herself to look at him as he continued to talk.

"Or how about the fact that I didn't get any call? Or maybe a text message or an e-mail! You walk out of my life and two years later, you just decide to show up and what, expect me to listen to what you have to say? That's real nice Sarah, if that's even your name."

At his last words, she felt herself cringe. She never thought words could hurt her so much as it does now. By now, they were both soaked, and her sobs could no longer be hidden. He wanted to kick himself for a moment, because this wasn't what he imagined telling her. He imagined confessing his feelings to her.

She sucked it up. She had fought hard for this day, and she as sure as hell won't give up that easily, even if it only meant him listening to her, or the fact that she may never be with him ever again. She needed him to forgive her.

"What I did was stupid. I was so confused that I didn't know which choice was the right one. So when I woke up, I didn't give it much thought when I asked them to give me a re-assignment, informing them I have failed on my job once again."

"I know I shouldn't have left like I did, but they told me not to say goodbye anymore, and I was foolish for actually doing that. I know it doesn't matter now after what I've done, but if you think you were the only one who hurt, you're wrong, it hurt me too."

She was right, he did think he was the only one who was hurting. There was no question if he believed her or not, because Chuck Bartowski believed everything that Sarah Walker said. So when he heard that she hurt too, he felt some of the anger melt away. Finally, the love he had for her managed to resurface.

"I didn't want to do it, but if I didn't I know it would've turned out to be a problem in the future. Just like how it was when I failed to shoot the guy who was taking you hostage. I know it's too much to forgive, but I hope, in time you'll be able to forgive me."

She held his gaze, thankful that the rain still continues to pour. It seemed that the sky shared her sentiments. It's the only thing that brought her comfort, yet the raindrops offered her no relief as they caressed her tear - stained cheeks.

"Goodbye Chuck."

She bowed her head, her sobs shaking her frail body. She wanted to throw her arms around him and feel how it is to be held by him again but she knew there's no use to that, she'd done a terrible, terrible thing.

As he watched her walk away, he felt his world fall away once more. So before she could even take another step, he called out her name, spun her around and enveloped her in a comforting hug, rocked her back and forth in a comforting motion.

He pushed back a stray hair from her face and slowly, he brought his lips to hers. She felt her heart skip a beat or two with what's happening. When he pulled away, it was her turn to pull him to her for another hot, burning, all consuming kiss. The hunger surprised them both.

"Chuck…we can't…do this."

"What?"

"You have a girlfriend."

"No I don't."

"But – "

"Are you jealous?"

He couldn't explain the grin on his face as he watched her eyes turn from one feeling to another. It was sad, then confused, to happy then suddenly jealous. He touched their foreheads together giggling grotesquely. It had been such a long time since he was this happy.

"I love the rain."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then close your eyes and give me your keys."

They'd both soaked the seats but Chuck said it was fine. Sarah constantly reminded him to keep his eyes closed, and he did. Not once did he try to take a peak. When she asked him to open them he realized they were in the same room two years ago.

She stared at his brown eyes, as he did with hers. Gone were the feelings of hurt and regret, and were replaced by love, lust and everything in between. A sharp crackle emitted from the fireplace sending sparks to the air.

He cupped her cheek and she shuddered at his touch. It felt so nice to be touched by him once again. Their wet clothes touched and a warm feeling washed over her body. She returned the kiss with tender movements

"I love you."

It came out so natural like he'd realized it ages ago. She smiled at his words. Her heart ached and her stomach fluttered. It seemed all too nauseating for her to hear. She'd been wanting to hear those words from him, and now that he'd finally said them, it was pure bliss.

"I love you too."

She let out a tiny giggle as she grabbed him by the shirt leading him into the shower. They barely had ten seconds before they were at each others arms again.

"I love you."

He said it once more. He'd longed to say those words her, but now that he'd finally uttered them, he doesn't think he could say it enough. She ran her hands through his chest, slowly, pulling up his shirt. He did the same to her, until only their underwear separated them.

Before his mind could catch up, Sarah had pushed him on the shower wall locking their lips together. His breath was almost stolen instantly. His knees went weak that he needed to adjust so he's sure he won't fall. They both didn't care that this was the first day they saw each other after two years, that was all behind them now.

"Bed..._Now_."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

She sounded a little dazed while he chuckled and pulled her up against him. Without a word, he carried her back to the bedroom, keeping their lips locked. Every piece of clothing was discarded. There was skin on skin contact.

Her skin burned under his touch. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Everything still seemed like a dream. Only it wasn't. This was happening, and they were both on fire. Someone groaned, whether it was him or her they didn't know.

Lust now ruled both of them. Neither could stop even if they wanted to. His hand caressed her breasts. The images of the last time they'd been together flashed to her, and then she gasped, just like she did when he slid a finger into her. She arched herself, wanting more, wanting all.

"Make love to me."

Her words made him harder than he already is. In one synchronized movement, he slid himself into her, their bodies fully connecting. He lunged, and she felt like she was soaring through the sky.

"My name..is Sarah..Lis..Lisa...Walker."

That confession made his heart flutter. He's happy that he can still call her Sarah, but he doesn't want to go into detail now, because he's making love to the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and the only one that had truly taken his heart and hadn't returned it.

"Sarah…"

"Don't stop…Faster..."

She pleaded and he gladly obliged. They were both indestructible yet with one touch they could both shatter into a million pieces. With one last thrust, she came, and so did he, as he let himself collapse on top her, careful not to crush her.

They both tried to catch their breaths, and slowly drifted back to reality. Eventually, he pulled out of her and lied on to his back. To Sarah, Chuck Bartowski was striking in every sense of the word, not even Bryce Larkin could make her feel this way.

When he noticed that their bodies were no longer in contact, he almost desperately grabbed her pressing their bodies together. Even though he couldn't see her smiling, he knows she is. Slowly, they both drift to sleep, maybe the best sleep they both had in a while.

She woke up once again, before he did. This time was different though. Gone were the guilt, regret or fear. It was just happiness, knowing that she had made love with the man who owned her heart. Her head rested on his arm, while he continued to sleep.

She decided to go back to sleep, but when she felt him move and gave her a kiss, she had to shake her head.

"You're awake?"

"Of course. I was waiting when you'll leave."

It surprised her at first when he joked about it, but when she saw his face, where nothing but an innocent joke was plastered she couldn't help but smile. He had put it behind him, hopefully, she will too.

He loved the feeling of touching her, and holding her, and just a few minutes ago, he was scared that he'd wake up alone again, or maybe to a dream. Right now, he just felt so alive, so happy. Here he is, waking up next to the woman he loves. Could it get any better than that?

"Have I ever told you how much I love mornings?"

"No, I don't think you have."

"Well I do. I love mornings…and rain."

They cuddled as she rested her head on his chest, his hand drawing circles on her arm. He felt like he could die of sheer happiness. It was far too good to be true. Every second, he prayed that it just wasn't some dream, and it wasn't. They had both found their way back into each others arms.

"It feels so good waking up next to you."

"That's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard."

"What is?"

"Your heartbeat. I can listen to it all day."

He grinned a her words and couldn't help but realize than in one night, Sarah Walker made him love everything he hated.

* * *

Okkaaay. What did you think of this? Your thoughts? Please Review. :)


End file.
